guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Flow (psychology)
Flow ''or'' Extreme Focus is the mental state of operation in which a person in an activity is fully immersed in a feeling of energized focus, full involvement, and success in the process of the activity. Proposed by Mihály Csíkszentmihályi, the positive psychology concept has been widely referenced across a variety of fields.[1] In Magic,flow is represented through the intent and will power to create magical effects and focusing will. In Magic Flow can be used to direct and focus your intent and will power into creating magical effects or enahncing and magnifying powers. Components of flow Csíkszentmihályi identifies the following ten factors as accompanying an experience of flow [3][4] #''Clear goals'' (expectations and rules are discernible and goals are attainable and align appropriately with one's skill set and abilities). Moreover, the challenge level and skill level should both be high.[5] #''Concentrating'', a high degree of concentration on a limited field of attention (a person engaged in the activity will have the opportunity to focus and to delve deeply into it). #A loss of the feeling of self-consciousness, the merging of action and awareness. Action with awareness fades into action alone. #''Distorted sense of time'', one's subjective experience of time is altered. #Direct and immediate feedback (successes and failures in the course of the activity are apparent, so that behavior can be adjusted as needed). #''Balance between ability level and challenge'' (the activity is neither too easy nor too difficult). #A sense of personal control over the situation or activity. #The activity is intrinsically rewarding, so there is an effortlessness of action. #A lack of awareness of bodily needs (to the extent that one can reach a point of great hunger or fatigue without realizing it) #Absorption into the activity, narrowing of the focus of awareness down to the activity itself, action awareness merging. Action with awareness fades into action alone. Not all are needed for flow to be experienced. Etymology Flow is so named because during Csíkszentmihályi's 1975 interviews several people described their "flow" experiences using the metaphor of a water current carrying them along.[4] The psychological concept of flow as becoming absorbed in an activity is thus unrelated to the older phrase go with the flow. History/background The study of the concept of flow came about in the 1960s. Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi, who is considered to be the founder of flow,[citation needed] and his fellow researchers began researching flow after Csikszentmihalyi became fascinated by artists who would essentially get lost in their work. Artists, especially painters, got so immersed in their work that they would disregard their need for food, water and even sleep. Thus, the origin of research on the theory of flow came about when Csikszentmihalyi tried to understand this phenomenon experienced by these artists. Flow research became prevalent in the 1980s and 1990s, still with Csikszentmihalyi and his colleagues in Italy at the forefront. Researchers interested in optimal experiences and emphasizing positive experiences, especially in places such as schools and the business world, also began studying the theory of flow at this time. The theory of flow was greatly used in the theories of Maslow and Rogers in their development of the humanistic tradition of psychology. [6] Flow has been experienced throughout history and across cultures. The teachings of Buddhism and Taoism speak of a state of mind known as the "action of inaction" or "doing without doing" that greatly resembles the idea of flow. Also, Indian texts on Advaita philosophy such as Ashtavakra Gita and the Yoga of Knowledge such as Bhagavad-Gita refer to a similar state. Historical sources hint that Michelangelo may have painted the ceiling of the Vatican's Sistine Chapel while in a flow state. It is reported that he painted for days at a time, and he was so absorbed in his work that he did not stop for food or sleep until he reached the point of passing out. He would wake up refreshed and, upon starting to paint again, re-entered a state of complete absorption. Bruce Lee also spoke of a psychological state similar to flow in his book the Tao of Jeet Kune Do. Mechanism of flow In every given moment, there is a great deal of information made available to each individual. Psychologists have found that one's mind can attend to only a certain amount of information at a time. According to Mihaly's 1956 study, that number is about 126 bits of information per second. That may seem like a large number (and a lot of information), but simple daily tasks take quite a lot of information. Just having a conversation takes about 40 bits of information per second; that's 1/3 of one's capacity.[7] That is why when having a conversation one cannot focus as much attention on other things. For the most part (except for basic bodily feelings like hunger and pain, which are innate), people are able to decide what they want to focus their attention on. However, when one is in the flow state, he or she is completely engrossed with the one task at hand and, without making the conscious decision to do so, loses awareness of all other things: time, people, distractions, and even basic bodily needs. This occurs because all of the attention of the person in the flow state is on the task at hand; there is no more attention to be allocated.[7]